The Confusing World
by Diana Rei Raven
Summary: This girl gets found by Bit... She related to Jamie? what is wrong with this?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Name: Sammie Bailey  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Acts: very hyper, carefree, love to pilot, likes to party  
  
Description: Has a blue slash on her forehead. where's an black mid drift top, black baggy pants with knee high lace up boots.  
  
Hair color: Has blonde hair with red, green, blue, black streaks in it.  
  
Hair style: hair is up in pig tails then messy buns  
  
Eye color: blue, green, gray/slivery.  
  
Bio: lived with her grandma and Jamie. parents died at age 5. Was picked up by a mysterious zoid pilot who taught her the skills of piloting a zoid. At the age of 13 went into the world.   
  
Personality: She likes to flirt with the guys and loves to tease them. Is mean and cocky sometimes if you really get on her nerves. Loves her punk rock cd collection and cd player.  
  
Zoid: black, white and red blade liger  
  
Family: she does not know her family. all she knows is related to Jamie.  
  
Hobbies: loves her blade liger, cd's and cd player, loves to pilot,  
  
Habits: switching personalitiy's while piloting her blade liger. seems to tease her opponents during battle. charms the guys. 


	2. The StartThey meet

Disclaimer: i dont own Zoids, tho i wish i did, but then if i did i wouldn't be wrting this...so....ya i dont own it...wwwaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crys* wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffle* im ok now  
  
Bit: what was that??  
  
Leena: i have no clue, what do you think it is Sammie??  
  
Sammie: the disclaimer, guys. *Bit & Leena: confused look* it's so i doesn't get sewed. *Bit & Leena: confused look again* that means so i doesn't lose money.  
  
Bit & Leena: Oh!  
  
Jamie: *sigh*  
  
Brad: are you guys gonna talk all day, or are we gonna go on with the story??  
  
Sammie: Sorry Brad. Yea, we are gonna get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was walking the desert, her zoid walking next too her.  
  
"Where do you think we should go?" Her blade liger growled. "Yea, that's what we'll do. Go into town and scare the people away!! Very funny Blade!!" Her blade liger looked like it was laughing. She jumped into the cockpit and took off.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!" A girl yelled. She couldn't be older then 18. Her name...Leena Toros.  
  
"NO WAY!!! LEENA!!!" Bit Cloud yelled back.  
  
"I give up!!" She sighed and walked back into the Hover Cargo, grumbling all the way.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! BIT WIN'S AGAIN!!!!!!" He yelled and pumped his fists into the air. "Hey Doc! I'm taking Liger out for a run!!" He jumped into his Liger 0 and took off.  
  
***************************************  
  
She was walking into town, when a sand storm hit. She really tried to get back to Blade, but didnt make it. She went unconscious from all the sand.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Wow.....Big sand storm, eh Buddy?" Bit asked Liger 0. He rowed in responce.  
  
They walked along til something came up on the screen. "Uh oh!....Liger! Look!" Bit said. "Let's go check it out!!"  
  
By now the sand storm had stopped. They walked til they came up to the Blade Liger.  
  
"Liger, see if you can find anyone close to here." He said, getting out. Liger rowed.  
  
Bit walked up to the zoid, climbed up to look in the cockpit. 'Noone there.' Bit thought. 'Ok...get back to Liger and see if he found anything.'  
  
Bit jumped down and went to find his zoid. When he found it, Liger was pawing at something.  
  
"Liger!! I told you to find someone, not dig!!" Liger growled and went back to what he was doing. A little while later, he rowed. Bit got up and went over to his Liger.  
  
"Oh....wow....ok, Liger I'm going to put her in your cockpit and get in her zoid." Liger growled. Bit picked her up and put her in the cockpit, then went over to the other zoid and got in.  
  
"Ok Liger just follow me."  
  
**********************************  
  
Jamie was in the main computer lab place type thingy. (A/N: I really dont know what that thingy is called, sorry guys!! -_-) "Hey Doc!! Come here for a second!!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"What is it, Jamie?" Doc asked coming into the room.  
  
"Look at this!! It's a Zoid I've never see before!!" Doc went over there and looked. "Oh!!! WOW!!!!! IT PRETTY!!!! MUST HAVE!! MUST HAVE!!! Jamie open a com. link with the pilot!"  
  
"Yes'sir!!" Jamie went to work and soon opened a the communaction link with them.  
  
"Who is this??" Doc questioned.  
  
"That's a stupid question, Doc!" Bit repiled and came up on the screen.  
  
"BIT!?!?!!? When did you get a new zoid?!!?!?!?!?!?!? AND MOST OF ALL!!!! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT!!!!!" Doc yelled.  
  
"Uh....ya....that's the thing. It's not mine, it's some girls. Jamie open the hanger, I'm coming in." Jamie, then opened the hanger.  
  
***************************************  
  
The zoids walked in. Bit jumped out and went to Liger 0, opened the cockpit and got out some girl.  
  
Jamie, Doc, Brad and Leena choose that moment to walk in.  
  
"Bit!! Who's that?!" Doc said walking over there.  
  
"Huh?.....Oh! Her!! She's the pilot of the new zoid."  
  
Thats when Jamie noticed it. "Oh.My.Gosh!!" Jamie run up to Bit and looked at her more closely, "She's been unconscious for awhile now. She needs medical attection!! Pronto!!"  
  
They walked into the med. lab. Bit set her down on the table and Jamie started examing her. After a few more minutes, Jamie was done. They left her and went into the living room and sat down and talked aobut how Bit found her.  
  
********************************************  
  
Hours later, everyone was asleep  
  
"Ughh.....my head! what happened??" Then she remembered. The sand storm. "Where am I?" She got up and looked around, after a while she sat back down. 'Might as well as make the best of this.' She thought  
  
************************************  
  
At 7 o'clock, Jamie was soon up and went into the kitchen, to make breakfast. But when the door opened, Jamie was shocked. There she was standing at the stove cooking some food for breakfast.  
  
Jamie did the best thing he could think of. He screamed!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She dropped what she was doing and turned around to look at the noise. Jamie was standing there screaming like a little kid.  
  
"HEY! KID SHUT UP!!" She yelled.   
  
After that, everyone came skiding into the kitchen with one problem they couldn't stop in time enough. They all crashed into Jamie and fell down.  
  
"Geez, you guys think you could get here fast?" She asked them. They stood up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"Now that you people are done, I'm going to finish breakfast." She replied sweetly and turned around and finished breakfast.  
  
She finished soon after 10 minutes, with a huge amount of food.  
  
They all eat in silents. But was broken by Bit. "Ok...Who are you? Where did you come from?? and Why do you look like Jamie??"  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a sec kid!! One question at a time!! And who is this Jamie kid??"  
  
"I am not a kid!! And he was the one screaming." Bit pointed at Jamie. Jamie looked up. "Someone mentched my name?"  
  
"Oh!My!Gosh!! It is you!!" She yelled. She jumped up and grabbed onto Jamie, and pulled him into a big hug. "Grammy was sooo worried after you left!! And look!! You are alive!! I have to call her!!!" She dropped him and turned to the others. "Where's the phone?" She asked sweetly. Leena pointed the way and she soon was off with Jamie behind her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
She stopped at the phone. She picked it up and dialed the phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"GRAMMY!! I told you!!! I told you I would find him!! AND I DID!!! I FOUND JAMIE-BOY!!!"  
  
"That's GREAT hunny!!!" the old lady replied  
  
"We'll come as soon as I explain everything here!!" She said and hung up.  
  
She turned around and looked at Jamie.  
  
"Sss....Sammie??" He whispered.  
  
"That's ME!!! Don't wear it out!!" She laughed.  
  
***************************************  
  
HEY!!!! reviwe!!!! puh-lease!!!!!!!! 


	3. They Leave

Disclaimer: i dont own Zoids, tho i wish i did, but then if i did i wouldn't be wrting this...so....ya i dont own it...wwwaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crys* wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffle* im ok now  
  
*****************************  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
"We'll come as soon as I explain everything here!!" She said and hung up.  
  
She turned around and looked at Jamie.  
  
"Sss....Sammie??" He whispered.  
  
"That's ME!!! Don't wear it out!!" She laughed.  
  
*****************************  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I was finding you to take you back to grandma." She replied.  
  
"B....but...but I like it here with them!! I don't want to go back. I like piloting my Rayons and I like being on the Blitz Team!!!"  
  
"Well...Could we get them to go on a vaction? For a bit. Then we can go see Grandma, get all this sort out and see if I could join the team, and then I could watch over you. ALL AT THE SAME TIME!!!! Please Jamie???" She puts on her 'Puppy Dog Eyes'.  
  
"Uhh.......oh Sammie!! I don't know.....don't look at me like that........oh ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
"YES!!!! Hey, who's the boy with then blonde hair? He's cute!"  
  
"That would be Bit." Jamie repiled.  
  
"Oh....cool!! Well I'm gonna go ask them if they would take a vaction. BYE!" Sammie ran out of the room in search of the Doc.  
  
****************************  
  
After a while, Sammie had found Doc, playing with his Zoid models.  
  
"Hey Doc!! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, Sammie. Now what brings you here?"  
  
"Well...I was wondering if you would let me on the team, then go visit my grandma to see if it's ok. Please Doc??" She gave the 'Puppy Dog Eyes'.  
  
"Ahh....well, yea sure you can be on the team. And we'll go visit your grandmother."  
  
"Oh thanks Doc!!!" She runs up and gives him a big hug.  
  
***************************  
  
"Ok team, we're all going to see Sammie and Jamie's grandma and take a vaction, at the same time! Now are we ready to leave?"  
  
There were a chours of 'yes'.  
  
After they got there things in order, they soon set out for the city were Grandma Tine lives.  
  
***************************  
  
Me: Please dont kill me!!! i got lost sometime after what i was trying to do. i got confused!!!  
  
Please review!!!!! plz! 


End file.
